PS216
/ |title_ja=VS マグカルゴ |title_ro=VS Magcargot |image=PS216.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=18 |number=216 |location=Mt. Chimney |prev_round=Assaulted by Pelipper II |next_round=Mind-Boggling with Medicham }} / (Japanese: VS マグカルゴ VS or 決意の再出発 Deciding to Restart) is the 216th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Flannery excitedly hugs Tabitha as Mt. Chimney erupts with a roar, Flannery exclaiming that they've managed to revive the volcano. But as soon as the eruption subsides, the volcano grows dormant again. Tabitha deduces that the fireball they sent into the heart of the volcano collided with the meteor energy of Team Aqua's destroyed machine, neutralizing it, and adds that if a fireball of that magnitude wasn't enough to kickstart the volcanic activity, then there's nothing else they can do. Tabitha vows to continue to increase the land mass with Team Magma for the good of Hoenn, and compliments Flannery on her skillful handling of fire before taking off on his , leaving a blushing Flannery behind. Suddenly, Flannery remembers something important: is still inside the ground beneath her, fighting against Team Aqua. In the cavern created by , Sapphire, Chic, and Troppy continue battling, but Sapphire suddenly realizes something and has Chic and Troppy hold their fire. Approaching the "enemy," Sapphire discovers that a ring of has been set up around them, reflecting all their attacks back upon themselves; Team Aqua have long since fled. Furious, Sapphire slams the ground in frustration, then sees something sparkling on the floor of the cavern and picks it up: a glittering rock fragment. Once Sapphire returns outside, she and Flannery trade stories of their failures, Sapphire's is letting Team Aqua escape and Flannery's is being unable to revive the volcano. Flannery says she thinks the volcano won't last much longer, and looks sadly out towards Lavaridge Town in the distance, shedding a tear as she blames herself for being unable to protect the volcano despite being a Gym Leader. Suddenly, Sapphire and Flannery notice that there's a hot spring nearby. Flannery guesses that the fireball she created managed to heat up the water here, and Sapphire dives in immediately. The two girls enjoy the hot spring, Flannery fully aware that Sapphire is trying to cheer her up after their failure, and Flannery asks Sapphire if she'll consent to have her official Gym battle right here in the hot spring. Sapphire is more than happy to oblige, and Flannery's faces off against Chic, Chic hitting hard with before the two Pokémon exchange s. Chic sneaks up behind Magcargo in the aftermath and cracks its shell with a powerful kick, but lava comes spewing out, damaging Chic. After the battle, the girls climb out of the hot spring, since it's beginning to grow cold. Flannery reveals that her grandfather was a member of the Elite Four in his day, and his example is what has inspired her to become a Gym Leader. She swears she won't let Team Aqua get away with their evil deeds and tells Flannery that she's headed to the Pokémon Association to inform them and the other Gym Leaders about this threat. Sapphire says she'll work on getting stronger, too, and as Sapphire flies away on Troppy towards Fortree City, Flannery tosses her a souvenir: the . The counter of the bet continues at 49 days. Major events * Flannery and Tabitha fail to revive Mt. Chimney. * Flannery and battle each other. * Sapphire gets the from Flannery. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Flannery * Tabitha/ * Shelly/ (fantasy) * (fantasy) * s (fantasy) Pokémon * (Rono; 's) * (Chic/ ; 's) * (Troppy/ ; 's) * (Phado/ ; 's) * (Flannery's) * (Tabitha's) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Magcargot - Lại quyết tâm lên đường }} de:Kapitel 216 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS216 fr:Chapitre 216 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA216 zh:PS216